Posse:DeaDMaN
is a Red Dead Redemption PoSSe: WHiCH WaS uNeaRTHeD oN THe 6TH HouR oF THe 6TH Day oF THe 6TH MoNTH FRoM THe MoMeNT oF THeiR uNTiMeLy DeaTH... 'THe PLiGHT oF a DeaDMaN' A way out west there is a Clan; Clan that I need to tell you about. A Clan of Riders who the Devil himself hand-picked for their individual relentless acts of violence against all of humanity. Cursing them to an existence of pain and solitude for what we know as eternity. The Devils words turn the sky to darkness and explode from his forked tongue in a bolt of lightning, straight into their not-so-shallow, and not-so-final, resting place, ripping away any shred of sorrow or remorse that may have been left in their lifeless, unbound bodies. The Riders roam free through the west, cursed to destroy everything that lives and breathes. They long for what we all take for granted and what they can never again have...a SouL. We will all fear these Riders for they absolutely will not stop until we all have become just like them...a DeaDMaN 'THe DeaDMaN oaTH' '"""AHhhhhhhhhHAaaaaAHhhhHAaaaaAHhhHAaaASsssSK"""' (translation) I sware oaTH to no MaN living. Only the DeaD I will leave in the wake of my Devastation. I will not show regard or mercy for Human life as long as I am to be cursed. My Sidearm, a Harbinger of Pain; my Rifle, a Messenger of Sorrow. I am the Enemy to All that is living. I am friend to no MaN...I aM solitude, I aM desolation, I aM DeaDMaN. 'HoW To PaSS iNTo The ReaLM aS a DeaDMaN' Contact one of use...Easy as that...either thru the PSN or this page and we'll run with you to see if your a good fit for us...not looking for anything special other than someone who just wants to have fun as a small Clan and "KickAss"!!! The only thing you will need are as follows: *Willingness to open a new account (DeaDMaN_********) *Legal drinking Age *A LOVE for this game *and do I need to say, Skill... 'THe DeaDMaN WaY' Any Way You Want! We feel if it's in the game, then why not use it. I mean, what do we care...we're DeaD, Right! Trapped in PuRGaToRy Together...Hide, Camp, Spawn use DeaDeYe...Do What you want when you want. We're not out here to make freinds...as long as you don't do it to the rest of the DeaDMaN it will not only be condoned, but rewarded!!! ''' '''Now here's the clincher...Absolutly no Glitching, Modding, Aimbot, Lagging or CHEATING!!! of any kind. Any of that SHITTY ASS!!! Playing will NOT be tollerated...Understand! If YOU want to play in that "W - E - A - K A - S - S" Manner, then Look somewhere else Looser... Just have fun and always remember..."It's Only a Game"...HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!!!!!! 'The DeaDMeN' (Looking for four more) * DeaDMaN_The_Poet * DeaDMaN_NOBODY * DeaDMaN'_'CoLe * DeaDMaN'_ * '''DeaDMaN'_ * 'DeaDMaN'_ '''FRieND To THe DeaD *'all "187_killaz"' *'all "union_ARMY"' *'all "EoS_"' and that's it!!! 'SouL'S oF ouR Foe'S' *'all "BROWN_PRIDE"' *'all "KSA_"' *'all "LOCO_KILLAS"' and EVERYONE else!!! External links Category:Posses }}